A Strange Kind of Light
by runaway mental patient
Summary: Hermione has a feeling that she wont live through the final battle. Being a know it all she is of course right. The questions remains, will Draco survive Hemione's Death?


**I Don't Own Harry Potter, Nor do I own "Nan's Song" by the ever so wonderful Robbie Williams.**

"Draco, you know I love you right" 

"Yeah, and I love you too. Hermione, what's brought this on?"

"I'm worried, Draco. I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Draco asked Hermione pressing his lips to her temple.

"That I am not going to live through the final battle"

"Don't talk like that Hermione, you are going to survive, I am going to survive, and we are going to get married grow old together and die together as an old grumpy couple. Now lets get some sleep"

"Draco, when I die I'll come back to you, I'll come see you everyday, I'll walk everywhere with you and help you through the bad times.

You said when you'd die that you'd walk 

_With me everyday_

A single tear fell from Draco's eye. "Hermione, please don't talk like that, I don't like it. We are going to grow old together, now lets get some sleep."

_And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way_

As he stood in the rain staring at the tombstone tears fell freely, they ran down his face mixed with the rain on the freshly dug grave.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I love you so much. I wish I had listened to you. We won the war you know? But looking back I wouldn't have minded so much if we had lost, as long as you were with me it didn't matter.

"It seems as if I only blinked and you were taken away. Merlin, why did you have to take Hermione away?

"Hermione, I know you are in a better place, but I can't believe you have been taken away from me, we belong together."

_With the blink of an eye the Lord came_

_And asked you to meet_

_You went to a better place but He stole you away from me_

"How are you doing Draco?"Harry cautiously asked the trouble young man.

"I miss her Harry, I miss her so much. I know she is in heaven. Do you know what she said to me the week before the final battle? She told me that she wasn't going to survive it, she also told me that she would come back and look over me."

"She will look over us all, most of all you. She loved you more than anything, even more that her books."

"They will let her out, they have to let her, she need to watch over me, take care of me."

_And now she lives in heaven_

_But I know they let her out_

_To take care of me_

Sitting in their flat that night looking at the various Wizarding photos of them together, pictures of them feeding each other at a summer picnic, him chasing her around the flat the day they moved in.

The emotions overcame him as he rose from the couch and made his way to the cabinet on the other side of the room to pour himself a glass of brandy.

"Why did you leave me Hermione, I miss you so much. It's only been two days since you were taken from me. And it hurts so much I could die. I have been put through bouts of the Cruciatus Curse and that didn't hurt anywhere nearly as much as this does."

A light flickered in the corner of the flat, illuminating Draco's favourite portrait of Hermione; he could remember the day it was painted like it was yesterday. Hermione standing outside under their favourite tree, the tree he proposed under. She looked so beautiful that day, complaining about standing still for hours on end while the artist made sure he had the right colour paint for her skin.

He could see the smile on the portrait as she waved seductively at him. Suddenly he was bathed in light, it wasn't the artificial light produced by any of the lights in the flat, nor was it the light produced by a candle. It was a warm light, the kind of light one feels when the sun peeks out from behind a cloud.

"Hermione? Are you here, is that you?"

_There's a strange kind of light_

_Caressing me tonight_

_Pray silence my fear she is near_

_Brining heaven down here_

The tears cascaded down his cheeks, as he flicked on the stereo listening to the song they first danced to as a couple.

"I miss you so much Hermione, so much. You have made me a better person, I can remember the day we started looking for a flat. I still laugh when I remember the look on my father's face when we told him that we were moving in together, and that we would be living in muggle London.

"Muggle London, a Malfoy in muggle London, I still remember what you said when we signed the lease 'You've come a long way baby.'

"I'm a better person because of you Hermione."

_I miss your love I miss your touch_

_But I'm feeling you every day_

_And I can almost hear you say_

"_You've come along way baby"_

"Now you live in heaven, I hope they will let you out, you are such a strong person that you will convince them to, I know you will. You need to take care of me."

_And now you live in heaven_

_But I know they let you out_

_To take care of me_

Laying is his bed that night Draco tossed in turned all night, finally finding comfort in holding Hermione's pillow tightly in his arms.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep a strange white light filled his room.

"Hermione, is that you. Please come back to me. Merlin, please bring my Hermione back to me, just for a minute."

_There's a strange kind of light_

_In my bedroom tonight_

_Pray silence my fear she is near_

_Bring your heaven down here_

After hours of staring at the light exhaustion overcame him and he fell into a fitful sleep, remembering the time he spent with his love Hermione.

_Flash Back_

_Draco stumbled into the common room and slammed the door behind him._

_Hermione quickly looked up at the distressed Head Boy. Upon seeing his blood and tear stained face she ran to him._

"_Draco, what happened? Did your father do this to you?"_

"_Yes, Father is most displeased that I failed the most recent test in Muggle Studies."_

"_You mean the one on England's Kings and Queens?"_

"_That's the one. He put me through the Cruciatus Curse and told me if I failed the make up test then I was as good as dead, I don't want to die Hermione." With that the Head Boy put his tear stained face in her lap and began to weep._

_Hermione conjured a bowl of water and began to wash the blood off his pale face._

"_Ill Help you with the Kings and Queens"_

_End Flash Back _

"You saved my life Hermione, and I wasn't there to save yours. You were always there for me Hermione."

_You taught me Kings and Queens_

_While stroking my hair_

_In my darkest hour I know you are there_

_Kneeling down beside me_

_Whispering my prayer_

When he woke in the morning the room was bathed in light.

"That's funny, I closed the blinds last night"

The light seemed to be radiating from the picture on the bedside table, the picture he took of Hermione the day he proposed.

"I'm not alone, she is here, just like she promised, she is here to watch over me."

_Yes there's a strange kind of light_

_Caressing me tonight_

_Pray silence my fear_

_She is near_

_Bringing heaven down here_

"You always were my superior, in everyway. The next time we meet, ill bow down to you."

He cradled a picture of her in his arms as he held the razer in his fingers.

"When we see each other again, we will talk about how wonderful our life was together, and what our life should have been.

"Then we will go together, we will come down here together and see Harry, and even Ron. We will bring them a piece of heaven."

He drew the blade across his wrist and watched as the blood pooled onto the floor, watched until the darkness overcame him.

_The next time that we meet_

_I will bow at her feet_

_And say wasn't life sweet_

_Then we'll prepare_

_To take heaven down there._

I Don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, and I do not own "Nan's Song" by Robbie Williams.

Below is the song with out the story in between.

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! **

You said when you'd die that you'd walk 

_With me everyday_

_And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way_

_With the blink of an eye the Lord came_

_And asked you to meet_

_You went to a better place but He stole you away from me_

_And now she lives in heaven_

_But I know they let her out_

_To take care of me_

_There's a strange kind of light_

_Caressing me tonight_

_Pray silence my fear she is near_

_Brining heaven down here_

_I miss your love I miss your touch_

_But I'm feeling you every day_

_And I can almost hear you say_

"_You've come along way baby"_

_And now you live in heaven_

_But I know they let you out_

_To take care of me_

_There's a strange kind of light_

_In my bedroom tonight_

_Pray silence my fear she is near_

_Bring your heaven down here_

_You taught me Kings and Queens_

_While stroking my hair_

_In my darkest hour I know you are there_

_Kneeling down beside me_

_Whispering my prayer_

_Yes there's a strange kind of light_

_Caressing me tonight_

_Pray silence my fear_

_She is near_

_Bringing heaven down here_

_The next time that we meet_

_I will bow at her feet_

_And say wasn't life sweet_

_Then we'll prepare_

_To take heaven down there_


End file.
